heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.05 - University and Jessica Jones
Peter Parker is walking around on the Metropolis University Campus. It was just yesterday he received, by mail, a notification that he had indeed been accepted to study here. He'd been here, but he hadn't /been here/, and so he wanted to stroll the grounds and get a feel from the University that was something other than saving someone. NYU has just started its Summer term, so while there are a number of students and all of the facilities are open, it doesn't have the press of a normal semester. It kinda makes it nice for strolling around. It also makes it easier to recognize someone across the way. Illyana isn't taking summer classes. They tend to have too much actual class time, given her 'extra curricular' activities. She does have some library books to go back though. A library that Peter happens to be standing near. "Peter?" The blonde is dressed in her usual casual attire, arms weighed down by a good half-dozen books. She wouldn't even have remembered to return them if she hadn't gotten an email reminder from the school. And she wouldn't have noticed that if Void hadn't reminded her. If she were more a tech-kid she might have been annoyed at Void reading her email but really. She doesn't care about that so much. "Hey," Peter says with a smile as he notices Illyana's call to him. "How are ya?" He strides over to her, carrying a backpack and looks out over the grounds. "I'm not stalking you. I was taking a look at the campus because I just got an acceptance letter here in the mail yesterday. Illyana Rasputina arches a brow, a bit of a smirk curving her lips as he says he's not stalking her. She of course had to move out of her dorm room for summer, so if he'd looked there he'd have been disapponted! Any teasing remark is cut off as he says he was accepted. "Congratulations." Then she pauses. "Where else where you accepted to?" Peter shrugs his shoulders, "I haven't heard back from MIT, but I got accepted to Gotham. I don't think that's really my place though, being that far from Aunt May. Columbia said yes, too. So, I've got some options, yet." Illyana Rasputina steps over towards Peter and sort of dumps her books on him in that manner of handing them over and just *expecting* him to take them. "I though you wanted MIT." She recalls. With her arms free she loops one through Peter's, steering him towards the library and starting them moving so she can return them. Like he has nothing better to do than lift and carry for her. "Yeah, Gotham's damned depressing. So you're seriously considering here?" Peter seems more than happy to oblige and the pair begin walking arm and arm towards the library. Three cheers for augmented strength. "Yeah, I mean, I've always liked this place and they have some cool science programs I'd be interested in. I'm strongly considering it." Illyana Rasputina smirks again, "You're stalking me." She says somewhat smugly. She lets out an exasperated sigh then. "I need a major. I've finished most of my Gen Eds." "You're about the most difficult girl on the planet to stalk, Illyana." Peter tries to think. "Well, what interests you other than the occult and demons, Russia, and big brothers who can pound ex-boyfriends into the dirt with ease." "Yeah, right, with ease. As I recall you're damned hard to hit." Illyana points out. "And really, has Piotr ever threatened you? He's an artist. They're all sensitive souls and stuff." She's teasing, of course. She knows her brother doesn't shy from violence when it's called for. "Uhm... Movies? Music." "Movies and music are cool, but what sort of thing would you like to do for a job with them? That's kind of the important thing." Peter's bottom teeth bite his upper lip as he considers before adding, as an aside. "I'm not sure I ever want to see his mean side." "Well that's reassuring." Peter wiggles his arms, making like the books were super heavy. "So, you're saying you get to major in whatever you want?" "Hey, I did more studying before I was sixteen than most people..." Illyana jabs him lightly with an elbow, "Even you, do in their lifetimes. All of this is just..." She shrugs. "Gives me something normal in my life, I guess. So yeah, whatever I want. It's the being here, more than what I'm learning." "Well, if you like music...do music. If you like movies, do film," Peter says with a chuckle. "I can see you making some whacked out movies like Jim Morrison did in school. Be sure to save me a copy." Illyana Rasputina chuckles. "I don't like, *play* music. Or even read music. I just like listening to it." She points out. The latter makes her look thoughtful. "I suppose I could take some classes that way. See if working on that side of it is as interesting as watching it." Her hip bumps his lightly, "I'll put a spider in one." "There you go. Hiding subliminal messages in there. I like it, I like it," Peter says with a grin. "We'll make it the hero for a change." Illyana says, darkly teasing as she grins. It's a wicked sort of grin, but it is closer to a smile than a smirk. "Sorry you got slammed again." She says, a bit more serious. Peter shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, Jameson writes the check no matter what he says about me." It's obvious that it bugs him, but he plays it off. "I'm not sure there's anything I could do to make him he--" Peter's words are interrupted as a pretty girl with dark hair approaches the pair. "Peter?" Jessica Jones seems thrilled that she's run into him. "Hey! Are you thinking of coming here too?" "Hey Jessica. This is Illyana. Yeah, I'm here taking a look at things. You considering coming here?" Jessica nods, "Yeah, actually, I'm either thinking about here or the Academy of Tomorrow. It's crazy that we're only a couple days from graduation." Her eyes trail down and see Peter's arm linked with Illyana's. "Oh," she says, slightly crestfallen. "Is this your girlfriend?" The grin slides away from Illyana's features, those hard, icy eyes looking over at Jessica. A glance takes in what she's wearing, how she stands, and the fact that she and Peter obviously know each other. The question has her glancing down to their arms as well, something that she does to a lot of her actual friends. She seems like she might be about to say something, and bites her tongue a bit to keep from doing so. Peter shakes his head, "No, we're not dating." Peter tries to say it as nonchalantly as possible, both not to upset Illyana and not to ruin any chance he might have with Jessica, given how much attention she's spent on him recently. "Oh," Jessica says as she gets more upbeat again. "Well, do you have a lot of plans for the summer?" "Me? Not really. I'll be working and trying to get an internship at one of the tech companies." "Me too!" Jessica exclaims. "I'm hoping for Stark. You?" "Same," Peter responds. Again, Illyana starts to say something, and then bites it back. It's probably not a good idea to comment on Tony Stark personally. Would seem like showing off and might invite conversation that might be fine with Peter, but not so much with this new girl. Instead she asks, tone perhaps a bit too neutral. "Have you applied to Halo?" Jessica shakes her head, "No, I haven't. Do you think I should? I've heard good things. What about you, Petey. Have you applied to Halo?" "No, not yet. To be honest I haven't applied anywhere yet. Other than Stark." "Well no matter where you apply, they'll be lucky to have you. It'd be really fun if we got a placement together, don't you think?" "Yeah, that'd be awesome, Jessica." Illyana Rasputina blinks a slow blink. 'Petey'? That's followed by a slow narrowing of her eyes. "I work at Halo, so I'm probably biased." Illyana admits. Well, she did say she had a job, right? Her arms cross over her chest as she lapses into a little bit of an awkward silence, looking between the pair of them. "You work at Halo?" they both say in unison. "Awesome," Jessica says. "Agreed," Peter responds. Both their attention is on her now. "Do you like it," Jessica asks. "I think I'm totally going to apply there too. What about you?" she asks Peter. "Oh, it'd definitely be cool." Illyana Rasputina does give Peter one of her usual smirks, though there's the glance back-and-forth at the eerie in-unison talking. "Yeah, I started working there a few months ago. It works out for me. Lets me still go to school and do my hobbies and all." "Cool," Jessica says. "Well, I need to get going guys. It was great seeing you, Pete. And it was nice meeting you, Illyana." Peter nods, "Yeah, it was good seeing you too, Jess. I'll see you at graduation." "Bye!" she says with a smile and a wave, before heading down the way. Illyana Rasputina watches Jessica walk away. "Well. She seems.... nice." Illyana says coolly. Peter nods, "Yeah, she's pretty cool. She's in a couple of my honor's classes. We were bio partners in 3rd quarter." Category:Log